1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a stack semiconductor package. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a Package-On-Package (POP) type stack semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various semiconductor packaging techniques have been proposed in response to a demand for high performance, high speed and compact electronic products. In particular, in a Package-On-Package (POP) device, which can include multiple packages that are stacked one atop another, a plurality of semiconductor chips may be provided in each package. Such configurations can improve the compactness and performance of electronic products.
In a POP device, a signal interconnecting routing may be required for an interface between a logic chip and a memory chip within a limited area. As the wiring layout between the semiconductor chips in the package becomes complex, routability and signal connection performance of the device may deteriorate. Embodiments of the inventive concept address these and other limitations of the prior art.